Iris Taylor (Book Character)
Iris is a minor character who befriended Hanna during her brief time at the Preserve. Physical Appearance Iris has white-blond hair, pale skin, and almond-shaped green eyes. When Hanna first sees Iris, she reminds the brunette of "Ali", but on closer examination she notes the girl's rounder face, pointier features, and different eye color. Biography Iris appears to be one of the popular girls at the mental clinic, the Preserve at Addison-Stevens. She wears designer clothing and often makes fun of the nerdier residents. She was first sent to the clinic when she was 12-13 for an unspecified eating disorder but it appears to be anorexia. Iris had stopped eating for a week and continued to have issues with her weight in and out of the various hospitals she was admitted to. Hanna becomes her new roommate and she whisks the girl away from a table of people she considers "freaks." She shows her roommate the best features of the clinic- a spa and a gym for instance- and is very upfront about her problem, claiming that it is "the ''only ''acceptable reason to be here." Iris has quite the reign over the Preserve since she has access to a room that most staff don't have the authority to enter. The room is covered with murals of people's faces and animals, and it also has stacks of gossip magazines that Iris gets other people to sneak in for her. Iris and Hanna become close friends instantly. The two bond over having uninvolved fathers and weight issues. Iris tells her new friend all about her old roommate Courtney. Hanna is slightly annoyed by the constant chatter about her but willingly listens to her friend's stories. Iris asks about Hanna's reason for being at the Preserve and the brunette claims she's in for her eating disorder as well. However, the truth comes out in a group therapy session when one of the residents steals the latest issue of a gossip magazine before Iris could read it. The patient shows everyone headlines about the Pretty Little Liars. Iris is enraged by her roommate's deception and calls her another freak just like her old roomie. Eventually Hanna tells her all about her recent troubles and Iris pretends to be sympathetic. However, when Hanna finds a picture of the two girls posing in the secret room in a magazine, she notices a mural of Ali's face behind them. When the police come to retrieve Hanna from the Preserve, Hanna confronts Iris about the mural and suspects that she killed Alison. Iris plays coy and teases her with Ali's trademark statement, declairing "I'm Iris. And I'm fabulous." Little does Hanna know that Iris was the friend of "Ali's" twin "Courtney" DiLaurentis. In "Wanted" it is revealed that Iris knew "Courtney's" true identity and was in on her plan to ruin the Pretty Little Liars. She even knew that Hanna would become her roommate. Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Females Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Suspects for Killing Alison Category:Minor Characters